She wouldn't be gone
by Michon93
Summary: Mitchie realizes how dumb she was when she let Mikayla go and now she wishes that she was back. Read more to find out


She wouldn't be gone Disclaimer:I don't own the song "She Wouldn't Be Gone", I just used it for the story. And I don't own any of the characters either. Enjoy!

I can't believe that I screwed up the best thing ever and now, I'm going to regret it forever. Damn it. Why did I do that to Mikayla? God, I was so stupid. I let her go without a fight. I looked at a picture of us, back when we were happy, before disaster hit us hard. All before she left, before I screwed up so bad. But that was two years ago when we were happy.

_Red roadside wild flower,_

_If I'd only picked you,_

_Took you home and set you on the counter,_

_Oh at least a time or two,_

_Maybe she'd have thought it through._

_Yellow sunset dippin' in the rearview,_

_Oh how she loved to sit and watch you,_

_I could have done that a whole lot more._

_If I hadn't been so stubborn,_

_Been so selfish,_

_Thought about her more,_

_Thought about me less._

_Joked to make her laugh_

_Held her when she cried,_

_A little more of that, maybe I…_

Memories flashed back every time that I closed my eyes. If I wasn't so stubborn, if I hadn't been so selfish like that. I should've thought about her more and thought about me less. I should've joked to make her laugh and held her when she cried, just a little bit more of that and maybe, just maybe she'd still be here. But she's not. Mikayla's gone…forever.

_Wouldn't be driving like hell,_

_Flyin' like crazy down the highway,_

_Callin' everyone we know,_

_Stoppin' any place she might be,_

_Goin' anywhere she might go._

_Beatin' on the dash,_

_Screamin' out her name at the windshield,_

_Tears soakin' up my face._

_If I'd have loved her this much all along,_

_Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,_

_She wouldn't be gone."_

It was true, if I had really loved her this much than maybe, she'd still be here with me. I've been driving for two hours now, flying like crazy and calling everyone that we know. Tears were falling from my eyes. I stopped my car at the beach, hoping that Mikayla would be there but sadly, she isn't. And even more tears fell from my eyes.

_She warned me it was comin',_

_Said if I didn't change she was leavin'._

_I just didn't believe she'd ever really walk out._

_God I believe her now._

_Called her momma,_

_Cried like a baby to her best friend,_

_If they've seen her, they ain't sayin',_

_They ain't sayin'_

_Now I'm cursin' like a fool,_

_Prayin' it ain't too late,_

_All I wanna do is fix my mistakes._

_Find her, beg her for one more try,_

_Until then damnit I'll.._

I should've seen that this was coming but my stupid pride blinded me from the beginning. Mikayla had warned me that if I didn't change my ways, she would leave me. I didn't think that she would actually leave but I believe her now. It's way too late to take it all back. I've called Miley, Lilly, Caitlin and Mikayla's parents and if they've seen her, they're not saying. Maybe I should give her some time. It's driving me crazy. I'm missing her more than ever and I just wish I could fix this between us.

_Be drivin' like hell,_

_Flyin' like crazy down the highway,_

_Callin' everyone we know,_

_Stoppin' any place she might be,_

_Goin' anywhere she might go._

_Beatin' on the dash,_

_Screamin' out her name at the windshield,_

_Tears soakin' up my face._

_If I'd have loved her this much all along,_

_Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,_

_She wouldn't be gone._

_I wouldn't be beatin' on the dash,_

_Screamin' out her name at the windshield,_

_Tears soakin' up my face._

_If I'd have loved her this much all along,_

_Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,_

_She wouldn't be gone._

If only I could turn back time, I would make sure that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I stood up, looked at the water one last time before I walked back to my car. I quickly brushed away my tears then I drove away. As soon as I got home, it felt so empty without Mikayla. I sat down on the couch then Mikayla's jacket caught my attention. _"That's weird, Mickey never leaves the house without it,"_ I thought to myself. I got up and I picked it up, it smelled like her, a smile formed on my face. Then it felt like someone was here. I walked into the kitchen and it was…Mikayla. My heart stopped beating and I froze. "Mickey?"

_Red roadside wild flower,_

_If I'd only picked you,_

_Took you home and set you on the counter,_

_Oh at least a time or two,_

_Maybe she'd have thought it through._

I realized if I had been a better person, Mikayla wouldn't have left me like that. And now I know not to make the same mistake twice. In the future, I'll tell her that I love her every single day to let her know that I care about her. I'll think about her more and think about me less. I'm so glad to have her back. And I'm glad that she was willing to give me a second chance.


End file.
